Was it meant to be!
by abibambi55
Summary: Takumi have always loved Misaki, but lately another girl has caught his eye, and his terribly grandfather approves, will he and misaki ever be or was it just another crush. You have to read to find out!
1. taking my breath away!

It was another day in the student council room; of course misaki is working herself to death. Takumi came through the student council room and planted right beside misaki .

"Hey, how is my favorite girl". Takium asked gazing at misaki.

Takumi, not right I'm very busy. Misaki sarted going through a stack of paper.

Do you want me to do it for you, I am an alien you know; I can do about anything.

I don't need your help just need some time to finish these papers. Meet me at work or something

"Bye prezz"

Misaki felt bad for doing that, but she was very busy and she didn't have time for Usui's antics.

TAKUMI POV

What am I going to do know; without misaki I'm practically lonely. "Might as well go back to my apartment until it's time for work". Usui thought.

Normal POV

Usui opened the door to see one of his dear childhood friends and his eyes beamed and joy came over him but that quickly vanished as he saw his grandfather sitting on the couch beside her. His anger came back FAST, but he didn't want to scare his friend so he remained calm.

"Emily it's great to see you, how have you been". Usui rushed to Emily and hugged her instantly.

"It's great to see you too Takumi and everything's great" She exclaimed happy to see her best friend.

"We shouldn't forget about your grandfather shall we? How have you been takumi"?

"Good". Stated Takumi trying to be really calm.

"Good to know. Well might as well get this over with. You know Emily Montgomery, From Montegomery Industry. The Walker Company and the Montgomery industries have made a deal and we are going to form together an alliance. We are having an arranged marriage between you and Emily and that shouldn't be a problem since you and Emily are so close".

What" Usui couldn't believe his ears he definitely wasn't ready for this.

"I know this came as a surprise. But you knew you were going to marry somebody and I don't approve of that maid of yours". Grandfather said with full disgust in his eyes.

"Don't talk about her". Usui exclaimed Cleary pissed off.

"Okay... At least we gave you a friend; she's also going to transfer to seika as you refuse to go to miyabigaoka high school and she's also living here. I'm going to leave now cause I'm very busy but I will be back" Grandfather pronounced heading for the door but before he left he took Usui and whispered "Who knows you might just have found your soul mate; don't ruin it or I'm going to make your life a living hell. Before Usui could retaliate Grandfather left. Takumi couldn't believe his ears. He has only one love and that is his favorite maid Misaki. He loves Emily too but only as a friend.

"So... That was a little bit awkward" Emily alleged.

"A little" Takumi Chuckled but kept staring at Emily. Emily was a very gorgeous girl and everywhere she went people would stare; just like takumi but takumi just didn't stare at any girl, Emily was very special to him. She had long dirty blond hair, blue skylight eyes; was very fit, her body was to mere perfection and she would leave guys drooling as she sashayed by. But Takumi didn't care about that, she was the only person except for misaki that he was comfortable around and he loved every minute he would be around her. She used to be the love of his life until she got a boyfriend and he left Japan and he saw Misaki the demon prez.

"So... Are you going to help me get sorted out" Emily said feeling a little uncomfortable by the way Usui kept looking at her.

"Yeah" Usui said helping her with her bags.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this" She stated obviously embarrassed by the stopping by out of the blue. "I just was so glad to see you again I practically said yes to anything, If you're mad I understand".

I could never be mad at you; my grandfather could be a little intimidating sometimes" Usui exclaimed.

"A little" she said and they both chuckled

"To be honest, I'm glad you're here I finally have my friend back". Usui said pleased that is friend is back.

Don't worry I'm never going to leave you again. She said with a little bit of a double meaning, but usui didn't catch on, he was in a world of bliss he has his two favorite girls Misaki and Emily. He would sure find a way out of this arranged marriage.

After packing up Usui put on Scary Movie 5 in and they both watched it laughing the entire movie while sneaking peaks at each other .While time went by.

Meanwhile Misaki's shift is finished and she couldn't find Usui anywhere. "Might as well go home, it looks like he's not coming". Misaki stated kind of sad by the lack of absence.


	2. I'm taking your man!

Usui Pov

I really had an awesome time with Emily she was the only person I felt calm and happy around except misaki of course. It was time for bed so I made her hot chocolate and toasted bread, we would always do this when were little and it always made us feel good when we head off to bed. I missed misaki though so I quickly went off to my room and went on my laptop and start doing a quick chat with her.

_"Hi my little feisty maid how's my beautiful sweet heart" _I sent it and waited patiently for my baby to text me back. I see the door open and Emily was standing there with a tight tank on with no bra and extremely tight short shorts that can barely cover her butt. She was the definitely the definition of hot and spicy but I can't let myself think about that I love misaki too much. She came in my bed and said she couldn't sleep and need somebody to snuggle with and I had no problem with that, she was never the person to fall asleep quickly.

"What you doing." She said looking so cute holding on to my arm

"I'm talking to my gorgeous girlfriend and the love of my life" I utter with so much pride.

"Oh, she must be so lucky to have a guy like you." She said with a hint of jealousy but I don't think it was anything.

I got a text and it was misaki

**"I_ thought you forgot about me, you were supposed to walk me home from work."_**

**_"I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry baby I met my child hood friend and I just forgot about everything else."_** I'm never doing that again I never want misaki to feel that I put somebody above her, I don't care that that somebody was my best friend and longtime crush. Misaki is my queen and I want her to feel special when she with me or talking to me.

**_"It's okay, just don't do it again and I'm glad you meet up with your friend again."_**

Emily POV

Takumi and I are making some progress he even forgot about his girlfriend for me, by the end of this month he's going to be all over me. When I went into my bedroom I knew I needed to do something to catch his eye so I put on a tight tank top that showed of my upper part and extremely tight shorts. I head into his bedroom and he was talking to his girlfriend misaki. I bet she was as ugly as a donkey; a donkey might look cuter than her. I go up to him and snuggly up to his arm and I began to look at his Snapchat she mad that he was spending time with me. She better be mad, because I'm going to take him, away from her. Misaki Awuzawa (Me: don't know the last name) watch out because usui takumi is mine!


	3. Finally Meeting the Girlfriend!

**Emily's Pov**

Today is the day that I go to Sieka High with Takumi and trust me when I say that I hate the uniform why couldn't they have a cuter uniform, I mean come on people its plaid, who likes wearing plaid? I don't know about you but I hate green and to my luck it's green; can life get any better! If you didn't notice that was total sarcasm. I want to make a great appearance at Seika High and finally make Takumi see me as a kind heartwarming person. I guess I'll just have to change the uniform. I take out a pair of scissors and starting cutting up the skirt a bit but I didn't want to seem like a whore with a way too short skirt so I just cut it to my mid-thigh and I also put a silver chain around it. And for the shirt I also unbuttoned two of my first buttons and curl up the sleeves, I also let out my hair and put a light green bow on top; I also put on some light makeup and sparkles all over my face. My nails are painted light green with mini bow ties printed on and I put on black boots with heels and took my green Marco Jain bag that is cut chic. I headed out to find Takumi wearing the Seika Uniform too but in some way he pools it off and he looks scrumptious, his girlfriend better know how lucky she is because he is absolutely hands down the hottest guy I ever met. I started to think about last night and how she kept arguing with him and calling him a perverted alien, I mean who calls their boyfriend that; even if it is a nickname. It's weird!

"Good morning Takumi, you want me to make breakfast?"

**Takumi' Pov**

I woke up this morning immediately thinking about misaki and her beautiful amber eyes and I remembered that I promised to walk her home and I already forgot the last time; I'm not forget this time. I head to the shower and do the necessary things to head out the door and I was waiting in the living room for Emily until she came out looking hot as ever. How does this girl do it; but in my eyes Misaki will always look hotter. She asked me a question about breakfast and I forgot she was here she actually eats breakfast in the morning while I don't, that's until I go to pick up misaki and she gives me an apple and tell me I should eat better.

"Sorry, I don't usually breakfast and no, I can make you cereal?"

No its okay you don't have to I'm not that hungry I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

She's so caring she reminds me of misaki with her caring attitude.

We head out the door and I give her an apple just to make sure that she has something in her stomach for the day.

10 minutes later

**Misaki Pov**

I walk out the door and see Takumi with his old friend Emily and she looks absolutely gorgeous, I can't help but feel a little jealous but I know that Takumi would never cheat on me.

Emily: "Hi my name is Emily".  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Sorry I took so long to update and I hope you guys like it. I also have other stories and would love if you guys supported me on those too. Have a great day!**


End file.
